poems
by cluelessquiver
Summary: a series of sad poems involving KH charecters


**_Heartless Love_**

Now I know Love is an art

But how can you love without a heart?

We are in love You and me.

It's so simple, all can see.

I know that you may laugh and say

"We cannot love any day."

Yet always I know that you feel the same way

We are always afraid to admit it yet

All of the time we will fret

That we may be wrong

But I have loved you for much too long

For it to not be true

Means that I cannot be here with you

So now as it is time for us to part

It breaks my nonexistent heart

But as I'm lying here, dying here we see

That the heartless can Love.

You and Me,

And as I die you keep my heart

And We Shall Never, Ever, Part.

For You Are My One, My All,

And My Heart~

Your One True

Heartless Love

EQuiver. E

**_Heartless Poem_**

Now I know love is an art

But how can you love without a heart?

Love with a passion is a heart for others

But pain a longing lasts forever.

to consume love is to consume death with sorrow

Pain fills the spot of a heartless soul…

My name is Death

**Love sayings**

Love is a tender trap waiting to spring on any one too blind to notice it, also Love is a loaded gun pointed at the fragile heart of anyone playing the game of love roulette, and To love is to destroy… but, to love is to also create, the tender trap is easy to trick, and there is only one bullet in the guns barrel.

**My Heartless Pain**

_**I**_ want to cry, but I can't.

I want to die, but I shan't.

For if I die you will too

And that _**must**_ not happen to you.

You were my only _**love**_r,

But now _**you**_ have a heart and are with another.

Once a _**Roxas**_ now a Sora

So as I lie here in the flora

In this heartless body of mine

Memories remain yours, and mine

As I remember all the precious time

You spent in the arms that are still mine.

And as I wait for the next life

I simply cry for Roxas strife.

Yours eternal

Tears E

**Hate of Fate**

I hate fate in every way

Because they took you away.

Some may laugh, and some may say

"Fate is in no way a they"

The three fates names just so happen to be

Tera, Aqua, and Ventus, you see

These three must be condemned to die

Because they made you say goodbye

So as I lie here I start to cry

All because those three made you die.

Yours eternal

Tears E

**Why?**

Why, why, why, oh why?

Why do I have to say goodbye?

And as I break down and start to cry

You say that we'll never ever say goodbye

I know that in every way this is a lie

But without it I would really die

Here with you in my arms we lie

But as you start to fade and die

I see you actually start to cry

And as you shed a single tear

I know that we both can hear

My nonexistent heart shatter

Ending you with its loud pain filled clatter

Why you?

Quiver E

**Love and pain**

What on earth can you gain?

In the war of love and pain

For to have no love only causes pain

But love can also cause you to gain

A broken heart spilling pain

As all of your love goes down the drain

So from neither, I suggest you refrain

In this war of love and pain.

Your questioner

Me

**Loveless**

I love you in every way

So now it is Valentine's Day

So I think that I finally get to say

Please be mine this Valentine's Day

If you say no it will kill me to say

That you won't talk to me another day

Yours eternal

Unknown E

**You and me**

I love you, you don't love me

My feelings for you are very plain to see

So why can't you love me

It's because I am not a Juliet

Is it because I am a…, no

So why don't you be my Romeo

So I can stop all of this worry and fret.

Lovely Romeo I am Juliet

Love Pained.

**Unshed Tears**

Stay near me while I plea

As I watch my family flea

For leaving is no cup of tea

Especially when it's them from me

For I am in love with thee

So please stay here with me

Love

Unshed Tears

**My Hikari**

When you are near my eyes get starry

So this Valentines be my Hikari.

If you will I'll be your Sora

And I will get you a lot of flora

For Sora is sky and Hikari is light

So please stay here with me tonight

Lovingly

Your hopeful Sora E

**Dark heart**

New life is a creative art

Yet horrors created from a dark heart

With any single act darkness

Your heart will create a single heartless

Don't fret over this dark ball

For to the key blade it shall fall

**My Pathetic lies**

What is wrong?

What is right?

So as I go to bed at night

And I think over every stupid lie

I have ever said, it makes me cry

And as I finally say goodbye

My pathetic heart has to die

Now what heart do I have you may say

Because I lied to you that day

The only reason that I lie

It is to ensure that you don't cry

Oh the audacity of me

That I had to lie to thee

My dear it vexed me to my soul

To lie to you about my decrepit goal

**Lie to me**

Why on earth do you lie?

When each one you tell makes me die.

The more you tell the more that I cry

The worst part is that _**you**_ cannot see

What exactly you lying does to me

Even worse yet someone who should be filed with hate

Can see the true me better than _**YOU.**_

And so I question my relations with you

**My bubble**

All those who live have trouble

So they cover themselves in a bubble

This act usually causes even more trouble

All because of YOUR stupid bubble

So hide your insecurities

Behind locks and keys

So never come crying to me

Because hallow shells are all that I see

**Human race**

There is a reason that we are called the human race

With hundreds of facts that we can't face

So instead all we do is race

Race to go away from this place

All that we do is run, run, run

Never do we stop to bask in the sun

Or allow some small time to have some fun

As a whole I'd rather take a gun

And end this race that is no fun.

**Stories**

In the depths of the night

Little eyes become quite bright

Stories that you are told

To each your interest will hold

So remember all the stories your parents say

They may just be true someday.


End file.
